


A Scandalous Gift

by DaronwyK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Lucius treats his lover to a romantic getaway in NYC.





	A Scandalous Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Holiday Hideaway at Hermione's Haven!  
> Prompts were as follows:  
> Pairing: Hermione/Lucius  
> Location: New York City  
> Word Prompt: Gift Exchange
> 
> Many thanks to my beta Runaway Pen! All typical disclaimers apply, just writing this for fun.

 

o.o.O.o.o

 

Christmas had always been Hermione’s favourite holiday as a child. Her mother had loved to decorate their house to excess, and her fondest memories were of helping with Christmas cookies in the kitchen. After the war, it had been the hardest time of year for her. For the last six years, she’d spent December throwing herself into work to avoid thinking about what she’d lost. This year, well…this year was different.

 

She rolled over onto her side, looking at the sleeping wizard sharing her bed. The penthouse suite of the New York Plaza Hotel had been part of her present, her lover deciding to whisk her away from London this year. Reaching out, she ghosted her fingertips along his forearm. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he reached over and covered her questing hand with his own.

 

“The sun isn’t even up yet,” Lucius said, opening his silver eyes and fixing her with a rather amused look. “Did I not wear you out sufficiently last night?”

 

Hermione leaned down and brushed her lips against his. She was still deliciously sore from last night, but he was like a drug and she couldn’t get enough of him. They’d been keeping their liaisons secret for months now, but she was getting to a point where she wanted him in every part of her life. Consequences be damned. Dangerous thoughts, but they were there all the same. He nipped sharply at her bottom lip and shifted, rolling her underneath him. When she was pinned under his weight, he broke the kiss.

 

“Happy Christmas, Hermione,” he said and traced his thumb over her cheekbone, and then dragged it down along her jaw.

 

“Thank you, for talking me into getting away.” She loved when he pinned her like this, and his hair fell around them. It made everything feel so much more intimate. Like they were in their own little world, where no one could touch them. Her teeth nipped at his questing thumb, mischief dancing in her eyes.

 

“You work too hard and here we don’t need to worry about anyone finding out.” He kissed her softly, trailing his lazy kisses along her jaw. “I want to walk down the streets with you, take you to dinner, kiss you in the park, and not care who sees us,” he whispered it against her ear, his hand questing down her body.

 

“Then maybe we should stop hiding.” Hermione gasped as he nipped the delicate skin just below her ear.

 

“Dangerous words, my beautiful, brilliant witch.” He pulled back to meet her eyes. “Do you really mean them?”

 

“I do mean it.” Hermione lifted her hand to cup his cheek. The simple truth was that he made her happy, and that was something she hadn’t felt in a long time. They made no sense, and yet they fit together perfectly.

 

“Then, I think you should open your present.” Lucius sat up and summoned a beautifully wrapped gift from under the tree in the main part of their suite. It sailed through the air and into his palm. It was small, wrapped in golden paper and tied with a silver ribbon.

 

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” She smiled and sat up against the headboard. Despite her protests, she was excited to see what he’d gotten her.

 

“I enjoy spoiling you, and this is the perfect holiday for that.” He smiled. “Open it.”

 

Hermione untied the ribbon, tore away the paper, and lifted off the lid. Inside was a beautiful replica of Cinderella’s carriage. It was made of gold, set with diamonds and sapphires. It was impossibly delicate and absolutely breathtaking. What touched her most was the fact that he remembered it was her favourite faerie tale. She sat it in the middle of her palm, noticing there was a clasp. She opened it, careful not to damage the fine metalwork, and nearly stopped breathing as it revealed a ring. The sapphire in the center was ringed with diamonds and set into platinum. It couldn’t be what she thought it was. She dragged her eyes up to look at Lucius.

 

“It will be a scandal of immense proportions,” he warned. “I'd understand if you preferred to keep our…arrangement as it has been, so please don’t feel that you have to say yes.” His face was carefully controlled, as if bracing for her rejection.

 

“Do you love me?” Hermione asked, feeling tears stinging her eyes.

 

“Of course I do.” Lucius’ face thawed a little. He reached over and took the ring out of the delicate carriage. “After Narcissa died, I resigned myself to being alone. I never thought I’d have a second chance, and certainly not with someone like you. I want everyone to know that you’re mine, and that I am yours. Marry me?”

 

“Yes,” she said, feeling the tears slip down her cheek. It was going to unleash chaos back home, but she didn’t care. Being with Lucius was the first time in her life where she’d felt comfortable sharing her thoughts and goals with a lover. He could follow her sometimes dizzying leaps of logic and he challenged her on every level. There were nights they would be up until dawn, caught in a heated debate that would devolve into extremely passionate sex. Their shared history had been hard to work through, but she was so grateful they had. He slipped the ring over her finger, and then lifted her hand up to his mouth kissing her palm in a way that made her stomach flutter.  

 

“You have no idea how happy this makes me,” he finally said.

 

“I think I have an idea.” She laughed a little, wiping away her tears. “I did get you something, though it’s not an engagement ring.” She put the beautiful jeweled carriage safely back in the box and summoned a gift of her own. The paper was red and tied with a silver ribbon, a union of their house colours and it seemed to amuse Lucius to no end. He lifted the lid off and his expression grew softer. Inside was a single piece of paper.

 

**_Hermione Granger’s home is located at Number 6, Holland St., London_ **

****

When he leaned over and caught her lips in a searing kiss, she returned it happily. After the war, she'd been more than a little paranoid and when she’d bought the little terraced house, she’d laid a Fidelius Charm on the property. Only Harry was privy to its location. She’d planned to share it with Lucius this Christmas, a way to advance their relationship and it just happened to match his own gift beautifully.

 

“It means a great deal that you would trust me with this,” he said when their lips parted, resting his forehead against hers. “I love you, Hermione.”

 

“I should have shared this with you months ago,” she said.

 

“We all have our demons from those days. Don’t apologize.” He stole one more kiss. “Now, why don’t you get dressed and I’ll call for some breakfast. We have a busy day after all.” His smile was knowing.

 

“Oh? What exactly do you have planned?” She raised her eyebrows playfully.

 

“You’ll just have to wait and see. I suggest dressing for the weather, we will be going outside.” He got up and walked nude across the room, grabbing his robe on the way out of the bedroom.

 

After unashamedly enjoying the view, Hermione leaned back against the pillows. Her eyes drifted down to her ring, unable to help the silly grin she could feel spreading across her face. She was engaged.

 

o.o.O.o.o

 

Skating at Rockefeller Center was, incredible. A massive Christmas tree glittered above them, and Christmas carols were playing, filling the air with festive cheer. She’d had no idea that Lucius could skate, and he was there to steady her as she got her legs back under her. She hadn’t been skating since she was a little girl, and it was taking a while for things to completely come back to her.

 

“This was the perfect Christmas,” Hermione said as the moved through the crowds of muggles.

 

“It’s perfect because you’re here with me,” Lucius said, pulling her in close and tipping her chin up with his gloved fingers. “You are the greatest gift I could ever have asked for.” He leaned down and kissed her softly.

 

Hermione balanced up on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt him wrap his arms around her, lifting her to spin on the spot. She broke their kiss, laughing happily. Her work at the Ministry left her little time for relaxation or whimsy, and this was exactly what she’d needed.

 

“How are we going to tell everyone?” she asked as he set her down gently on her skates.

 

“Draco is aware, and surprisingly supportive. I thought, perhaps, we might invite your friends to dinner, and break the news to them, before announcing it in the Prophet.” He paused seeing her frown as she considered that. “Or we could announce it now, and let everyone have time to calm down before we return in a week.”

 

A devilish smile spread across her face. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

 

“I’ll have my media contact here make the arrangements this evening then.” He chuckled. “I just wish I could be there to see all their faces when they read the story.”

 

"That's what pensieves are for." Hermione grinned devilishly. It would certainly be a Christmas to remember, for them and all of Wizarding Britain.


End file.
